


Vraeii's Smut Drabbles

by vraeii



Category: UTMV (Undertale Multiverse), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, DreamMare - Freeform, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scilust - Freeform, Will Add as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vraeii/pseuds/vraeii
Summary: An AO3 collection of all the smut drabbles I post on tumblr, in case tumblr finds me and Banishes My Blog To The VoidThis is sanscest, rarepair based, but there may be some popular pairs here too! It's mostly based on what I get on my tumblr, but feel free to leave a comment or something on this book for anything you'd like to see from me!Chapters will be named after their pairings and kinks and warnings will be listed in the notes. Have fun, stay safe!! ❤️❤️❤️





	1. Scilust

**Author's Note:**

> Some scilust!  
science sans/lust sans
> 
> human versions, body worship, hints of lingerie, pretty fucking cute actually, 200+ words

“It’s not too much, is it?”

Lust had stopped in the doorway, a hand clutching the fabric over his chest. His eyes were firmly fixed on his partner, who stood in front of him, nervously shuffling his feet.

He hadn’t thought Sci meant this when he said something about a surprise.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lust breathed, stepping forward. “It’s perfect, love, you’re so beautiful.”

Sci perked up with a smile, and Lust quickly closed the last few steps between them, his hands coming up cup Sci’s cheeks. Sci leaned into his touch, his eyes sliding shut, and Lust kissed him.

He pulled Sci close, his hands wandering up through Sci’s hair and then back down over bare skin, passing over against lace and silk. Sci was all too willing to press himself up against Lust, his own hands beginning to slip under Lust’s clothes to ghost his touch over the skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Lust murmured again, pulling away from Sci’s lips to trail his own down his partners face. Sci shivered, tilting his head up, and Lust kissed along the skin of his neck.

Sci hummed softly, especially as Lust’s hands finally dipped underneath the lacy underwear he wore.

“And you’re _mine_, tonight.”


	2. Dreammare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human versions, pre-apple incident, they're 18, first time, vanilla, 200+ words
> 
> and theyre not biologically related!!

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, oh god yes-”

Dream held himself up on his arms, looking down at Nightmare. His eyes were screwed shut, and his chest heaved slightly for breath.

Dream gave an experimental twitch of his hips, and Nightmare inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open.

“Dream, Dream oh god Dream please-”

Dream pulled out and pushed back in, and the sound Nightmare made shot straight to his core. It felt so good, Nightmare felt so good, and it was unlike anything Dream had ever felt before.

“Please, keep, keep going-” Nightmare pleaded, and Dream obliged, starting up a gentle rhythm of pushing and pulling, in and out, back and forth.

Nightmare clung to him, murmuring softly at every movement Dream made, crying out every so often. It made Dream’s heart flutter to see Nightmare like this, so desperately falling apart beneath him, for him, and he buried his face in the crook of Nightmare’s neck, pressing kisses against his skin.

“I love you,” he murmured, moving faster, and Nightmare gasped, digging his fingers into Dream’s shoulders.

“I love you too,” Nightmare answered, another desperate moan spilling from his mouth as Dream sped up. “Dream, I love you, I love-”

Dream kissed him, and Nightmare eagerly reciprocated. They were unequivocally lost in these new feelings, irrevocably lost in their love for one another, and it was euphoric.

And neither of them wanted to let the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im vraeii, and you can find me under the same name on my tumblr! i do smut drabble requests, so if you'd like to see something from me, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
